


Nguyệt nhi cao

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: renswjszyydgThuận theo nãi sài đầu bếp nữ hạo × tà mị cuồng quyến tông chủ lỗiTiêu bình tinh × nham kiêuMượn tiêu bình tinh cùng nham kiêu tạo hình nhân thiết tham khảo hạo lỗiLà hư cấu hơi chút mượn một chút bảng một giả thiết nhưng ta đối bảng nhị cùng đấu phá đều không thân _(:з





	1. Chapter 1

[ hạo lỗi ] nguyệt nhi cao. | một |  
Attention!!

Thuận theo nãi sài đầu bếp nữ hạo × tà mị cuồng quyến tông chủ lỗi

Tiêu bình tinh × nham kiêu

Mượn tiêu bình tinh cùng nham kiêu tạo hình nhân thiết tham khảo hạo lỗi

Là hư cấu hơi chút mượn một chút bảng một giả thiết nhưng ta đối bảng nhị cùng đấu phá đều không thân _(:з 

Một.

Tiêu bình tinh bọc một giường chăn bông ngồi xổm nóc nhà gạch ngói gian đem ngủ không ngủ hết sức, đột nhiên bị một cái vật cứng tạp trung, đau đến “Ai u” la lên một tiếng, che lại bị tạp trung eo sườn ai oán mà nhìn về phía sân, nghĩ người này chẳng lẽ là muốn tạp chết chính mình không thành, may mà này chăn tuy khó giữ được ấm nhưng còn tính rắn chắc, tốt xấu thế hắn chặn hơn phân nửa lực độ.

Dưới ánh trăng trong đình viện, nam tử một thân tố sắc áo trong, trên vai ăn chơi trác táng mà khoác một kiện huyền sắc áo choàng, chính chậm rì rì mà đem trong tay đá vứt khởi lại tiếp được.

Tiêu bình tinh vẻ mặt đau khổ: “Tông chủ, ngài tạp ta làm cái gì?”

“Ta nhưng thật ra muốn hỏi, ngươi hơn phân nửa đêm không ngủ được, chạy đến ta nóc nhà thượng làm cái gì?” Nam tử ngón tay bắn ra, viên đạn lớn nhỏ đá lợi kiếm bắn về phía sân góc rượu vại, nửa người cao bình bang mà vỡ vụn, bị kiệu tám người nâng hầu hạ hiến tiến vào “Thiên hạ đệ nhất rượu” uổng công ống thoát nước đầy đất.

Tiêu bình tinh bị này lực đạo mười phần một kích hoảng sợ, sắc mặt càng khổ, phun ra nuốt vào nói: “Ta…… Ngủ không được.”

Vừa dứt lời, chỉ thấy trong viện bóng người chợt lóe, còn chưa nghi hoặc, liền phát hiện nam tử đã phi thân thượng mái, vừa ngừng ở chính mình bên cạnh người, cẩm tú giày hạ xuống gạch ngói phía trên thế nhưng mấy vô nửa điểm tiếng vang.

Tiêu bình tinh còn không có tưởng hảo nên như thế nào như thế nào khen nhà mình tông chủ thân pháp kỳ lạ thân nhẹ như yến khinh công siêu tuyệt, giương mắt hướng nam tử chỗ nhìn lên, thấy nam tử nghịch nguyệt hoa, nửa khuôn mặt ẩn ở mặt nạ dưới, thần sắc thực sự thấy không rõ tích, nhưng tiêu bình tinh suy đoán, hắn có lẽ là thoáng giơ lên khóe miệng, mặt mày là cũng không che dấu khinh miệt.

“Oa! Tông chủ, ngài này liền vận công đi lên lạp?” Tiêu bình tinh kinh ngạc cảm thán.

Nam tử đã thong thả ung dung ngồi xếp bằng ngồi xuống, đầu gối cách áo trong cùng chăn bông để ở tiêu bình tinh cẳng chân bụng. Hắn đúng lý hợp tình: “Bằng không đâu, ngươi là như thế nào đi lên?”

Tiêu bình tinh hướng phía sau một lóng tay, cũng thực đúng lý hợp tình.

Nam tử đảo mắt nhìn lên, một trận thiếu vài cấp bậc thang chiếc ghế tử im ắng mà ỷ ở mái hiên biên. Hắn lúc này mới phát giác, nguyên lai chính mình trụ sân cùng trong tông “Đầu bếp nữ” trụ hậu viện thế nhưng chỉ có một tường chi cách.

“Chiêu này có thể hay không giáo dạy ta nha? Về sau ta lại muốn thượng ngài mái hiên, còn có thể hơi chút nhẹ nhàng một chút.” Tiêu bình tinh đôi mắt mạo ngôi sao, sùng bái mà nhìn về phía anh minh thần võ tông chủ đại nhân.

Giờ phút này nam tử cách hắn chưa bao giờ từng có gần, tinh nguyệt chi gian, hắn quả nhiên nhìn thấy nham kiêu mỏng như anh cánh môi giơ lên một bên, sinh đến cực kỳ linh động mặt mày hơi hơi nheo lại, cười đến hài hước lại ngả ngớn, như đêm khuya khi tiến đến lấy nhân tính mệnh bóng đè, cũng tựa thiệp thế chưa thâm mà tự đắc không thôi tiểu thiếu gia.

“Ta làm gì muốn dạy ngươi khinh công, hảo kêu ngươi hàng đêm bò lên trên ta nóc nhà ồn ào đến ta vô pháp đi vào giấc ngủ sao?” Nham kiêu rốt cuộc lười biếng mà giương mắt nhìn về phía tiêu bình tinh, đáy mắt tựa hồ có chút nguy hiểm tức giận.

Tiêu bình tinh tự biết không ổn, chạy nhanh giải thích nói: “Tông chủ ngươi xem, tối nay này ánh trăng thực sự quá lượng, ta kia lều tranh tử không cái che đậy, bị chiếu đến ngủ không được. Ta nghĩ cùng với trằn trọc, không bằng đứng dậy thưởng tháng, lại bởi vì ngài nóc nhà địa thế cao tầm nhìn hảo, lúc này mới giá cây thang bò lên tới. Nếu là ta biết viện này trụ người là ngài, ta nào dám quấy rầy?”

Nham kiêu như là không nghe thấy dường như, chỉ hơi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía nơi xa cây hòe chi đầu đem doanh một vòng nguyệt, dưới ánh trăng, hắn sắc mặt lãnh đạm sắp bệnh trạng.

“Này ánh trăng, chắc chắn lượng đến quá mức.” Nham kiêu môi mỏng khẽ mở, thanh âm như là dưới ánh trăng dễ tán sương mù.

Tiêu bình tinh nhìn hắn không tự giác có chút phía trên, phe phẩy đầu hoảng thần trở về, nhiệt tình mà mời nham kiêu cùng chính mình cùng nhau ngắm trăng: “Cũng không phải là, nếu tông chủ ngài cũng bị chiếu đến ngủ không được, không bằng cùng ta một đạo ngắm trăng đi. Ta xem như nhìn qua, ngài tòa nhà này nóc nhà là trong sơn trang ngắm trăng đỉnh tốt một miếng đất, ta thế ngài chiếm đâu. Tới, ngài bắt tay cho ta!”

Nham kiêu bán tín bán nghi mà duỗi qua tay tới, ngay sau đó bị tắc một đống hạt dưa, giương mắt vừa thấy, tiêu bình tinh cười đến ngu đần lại chân thành: “Này hạt dưa là ta hôm qua mới vừa xào, hỏa hậu vừa lúc, xốp giòn phi thường, ngài thử xem xem!”

Nham kiêu phủng một phen bị tiêu bình tinh nhiệt độ cơ thể ấp nhiệt hạt dưa, dở khóc dở cười: “Ngươi còn sẽ làm cái này?”

“Xào hạt dưa đơn giản thật sự nha!” Tiêu bình tinh đắc ý dào dạt, ngược lại lại quan tâm nói, “Nói lên cái này, ta mấy ngày nay làm đồ ăn, ngài ăn đến còn thói quen?”

“Miễn cưỡng không có trở ngại đi.” Nham kiêu cười nhẹ, nhìn chằm chằm đầy tay chưởng hạt dưa, vỗ tay vừa thu lại, thoạt nhìn cũng không như tiêu bình tinh nửa đêm ngồi xổm nóc nhà ngắm trăng cắn hạt dưa “Thú tao nhã”.

Đã nhiều ngày, tiêu bình tinh sớm đã biết được nham kiêu là cái bắt bẻ đến chưa từng nói qua nửa câu hảo từ, quý giá đến liền bên người áo trong đều thêu tơ vàng ám văn chủ nhân, “Miễn cưỡng” hai chữ từ đây dân cư trung nói ra, đã xưng được với là tán dương.

“Kia ngài ngày mai muốn ăn cái gì đồ ăn, ta cho ngài làm!” Tiêu bình tinh cười hì hì, vừa lòng cực kỳ.

“Đông Pha thịt, hạnh nhân đậu hủ, gà luộc, nước gừng cá phiến, da phiến heo sữa, nước muối thịt lưng, bột đậu hỗn hợp bánh trái, cá đuôi phượng cánh, kim bánh, mứt táo bánh, bánh đậu xanh, quả phỉ bánh, còn có……” Nham kiêu mắt nhìn phía trước, không cần nghĩ ngợi, “Khoai lang hoàn.”

Tiêu bình tinh chính nghe được mày nhăn thành chữ xuyên 川, vì chính mình chủ động thỉnh nham kiêu gọi món ăn hành vi vô cùng hối hận, cuối cùng lại nghe thấy như vậy một cái pha không phối hợp đồ ăn danh, cái đầu dưa một oai, ngây ngốc hỏi: “Khoai lang hoàn?”

Nham kiêu vẫn cứ mắt nhìn phía trước, mặt không đỏ tâm không nhảy: “Đúng rồi, khoai lang hoàn, ngươi sẽ không làm?”

“Sẽ sẽ sẽ!” Tiêu bình tinh ám đạo này tông chủ ngày thường một bộ thiên thượng thiên hạ duy hắn độc tôn bộ dáng, thế nhưng thích ăn như vậy tràn ngập tiểu hài tử tâm tính tiểu thực. Tiêu bình tinh cười đến mặt mày so ánh trăng còn cong, mềm thanh âm đồng ý tới: “Biết rồi, ta ngày mai liền cho ngài làm khoai lang hoàn ăn. Đến nỗi phía trước những cái đó sao…… Ta nghĩ ngài cũng ăn không hết, liền chọn cái ba năm cái làm lạp!”

Nham kiêu nghiêng đầu xẻo hắn liếc mắt một cái, bị mặt nạ che đậy hơn phân nửa gương mặt làm như mơ hồ có chút màu đỏ, che dấu vỗ áo choàng đứng lên. Tiêu bình tinh đang muốn ra tiếng giữ lại, tông chủ đại nhân đã chân dài một đá, kia giá dựa vào một bên mộc cây thang ở tiêu bình tinh kêu rên trung hét lên rồi ngã gục.

Nham kiêu vừa lòng mà quay đầu lại, ánh trăng vừa vặn chiếu vào mặt nạ ở ngoài nửa bên mặt thượng, hắn câu môi cười: “Nếu ngươi ngủ không được, ta thành toàn ngươi, tối nay liền tại đây nóc nhà vì ta gác đêm bãi.”

Dứt lời, nham kiêu mũi chân nhẹ điểm, tiếp theo nháy mắt người đã ở trong viện, tông chủ chọn gian ly tiêu bình tinh xa nhất nhà ở, cười lớn ngủ đi.

TBC. ( đại khái )

Cắn một khảo thí chu hạo lỗi ta rốt cuộc có thời gian hạt viết viết

Nham đại mỹ nhân thật là ta trong mộng tình kiêu ta muốn đem nham kiêu thổi đến bầu trời đi còn muốn cùng tiêu bình tinh đoạt nham kiêu!!! ( lớn tiếng )

Chuyện xưa không để yên nhưng ta hàng năm bỏ hố cho nên kế tiếp không nhất định có cầu bình luận cầu bình luận cầu bình luận lăn lộn cầu bình luận ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô ô

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
32 nhiệt độ 12 điều bình luận  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Tiểu da gân đều đã là cái tiểu trù nương lạp hắn mới không thèm để ý hình tượng hình tượng ở trên giường có liền hảo √  
tmntsn: Tiểu da gân như thế nào sẽ làm như vậy rớt mặt mũi sự! (‖´_ゝ｀) trừ phi không ở nham kiêu trước mặt. Cho nên bảo trì ở tông chủ trước mắt liền hảo  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Ta tận lực!!!!  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Nham kiêu mỹ lệnh người say mê sử hạo luân hãm  
Thức thời giả lâm tuấn kiệt: Ta mặc kệ!!! Không được bỏ hố!!!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	2. Chapter 2

[ hạo lỗi ] nguyệt nhi cao. | nhị |  
Nhị.

Đáng thương bất lực như tiêu bình tinh, bọc chăn run rẩy hạt dưa ở nóc nhà thượng run run một suốt đêm, mới đầu còn có thể nghe thấy nham kiêu ở trong phòng rửa mặt cùng thay quần áo mơ hồ tiếng vang, sẽ không nhi người đã thổi đèn, trong nhà ấm hoàng ánh đèn sậu tức, tiêu bình tinh chỉ còn lại có lúc nửa đêm ngẫu nhiên chim hót cùng cấp vân che đến chỉ còn nửa luân ánh trăng làm bạn.

Chờ nham kiêu trong viện lại vô nửa điểm tiếng vang, tiêu bình tinh rốt cuộc chịu không nổi, cuộn tròn ở trong chăn đánh lên ngủ gật, thiên tướng minh khi trong viện gà trống đánh minh thanh âm đem hắn bừng tỉnh, thân mình một oai, trọng tâm không xong, lộc cộc từ mái hiên thượng lăn xuống, tiếng kêu thê thảm mà quăng ngã đi xuống, may mà chạm đất chỗ vừa vặn là hắn trong viện đôi một bụi cỏ khô, mới kêu tiêu bình tinh không đến mức rơi gãy xương, nhưng cũng rơi vào cái toàn thân không thoải mái.

Lúc đó cách vách trong viện đã liên tiếp truyền đến rửa mặt tiếng nước cùng tiếng bước chân, y theo tiêu bình tinh mấy ngày nay đối nham kiêu quan sát tới xem, lại quá không ra một nén nhang thời gian, tông chủ liền sẽ ở trong sân bắt đầu luyện công, hắn luôn là ở một canh giờ tập thể dục buổi sáng phía sau mới dùng đồ ăn sáng.

Tư cập này, đêm qua nham kiêu kia một tiếng dường như không có việc gì “Khoai lang hoàn” dường như còn tại tiếng vọng, mặc dù mới vừa rơi đi đường khập khiễng, tiêu bình tinh lại cũng chỉ hảo ngoan ngoãn nhận mệnh bối sọt tre lên núi cho người ta đào đất dưa.

Tiêu bình tinh tại đây vạn huyền sơn cho người ta đương đầu bếp đương hai tháng có thừa, bên cái gì không hiểu biết, đối trong núi nơi nào có thể đào đất dưa khoai tây đậu phộng, nơi nào lại có thể thải rau dại măng dã nấm rừng, dưới chân núi nơi đó chợ có thể mua hàng ngon giá rẻ thịt chất tươi ngon thịt heo thịt cá, lại là rõ như lòng bàn tay.

Chỉ là sáng nay thượng rơi thực sự có điểm đau, tiêu bình tinh lại vẫn cứ tâm tình không tồi, dường như đêm qua cùng nham kiêu liêu qua đi, không biết vì sao chính mình ngủ nhân tiện cực hảo. Tiểu đầu bếp hừ đầu biến điệu ca, bước chân một khinh một trọng, quen thuộc về phía đào đất dưa cánh rừng đuổi.

Giờ Tỵ, tiêu bình tinh đào non nửa sọt khoai lang, nghĩ tả hữu trong sơn trang điểm danh muốn ăn khoai lang hoàn chỉ một cái nham kiêu đại thiếu gia, hơn nữa hắn hôm nay hành động không tiện, lau đem trên trán mồ hôi liền dự bị trở về đi, đang muốn nhích người khi, trên lưng đột nhiên run lên, kế tiếp là khoai lang từ sọt tre lăn xuống, tiêu bình tinh còn không kịp phản ứng, một sọt khoai lang đã theo triền núi lăn đến rốt cuộc tìm không thấy.

Đằng trước sơn dã gian, ba năm cái hắc y nam tử vây quanh, cầm đầu kia một cái nắm cung tiễn, khiêu khích về phía hắn cười.

Tiêu bình tinh nhận được hắn.

Tiêu bình tinh tức giận đến liền phải xông lên phía trước cùng người này nói lý lẽ, lại một cái lảo đảo suýt nữa té ngã, giương mắt đối hắn trợn mắt giận nhìn: “Ngươi đang làm cái gì?!”

Liệt phong dựa thụ, một bộ cà lơ phất phơ bộ dáng: “Ta tại nơi đây luyện võ, đao kiếm nhưng không có mắt, cẩn thận bị thương ngươi này tiểu trù nương.”

Người này là viêm trong bang nham kiêu một người thủ hạ, cứ nghe theo nham kiêu đã bảy tám năm, xem như thâm đến nham kiêu tín nhiệm, chỉ là tính tình không hảo tâm mắt còn nhỏ, tự lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy tiêu bình tinh tới nay, liền đối hắn thập phần nhìn không thuận mắt.

“Ngươi rõ ràng chính là cố ý!” Tiêu bình tinh khí cực, chỉ vào hắn căm giận nói, “Kia chính là ta đặc biệt đào tới cấp tông chủ làm khoai lang hoàn ăn!”

“Khoai lang hoàn?” Liệt phong cười nhạo một tiếng, “Ta đãi ở tông chủ bên người rất nhiều năm, như thế nào chưa bao giờ nghe nói tông chủ thích ăn khoai lang hoàn? Sợ không phải chính ngươi muốn ăn đi!” Dứt lời, bên người mấy người đều cười ha hả.

Tiêu bình tinh thiếu chút nữa vén tay áo xông lên trước cùng hắn ẩu đả, nhưng hắn trong lòng tự nhiên hiểu được liệt phong cùng hắn bất đồng, chính thức từ nhỏ học võ, tuy rằng tâm nhãn là hẹp hòi chút, nhưng hắn thân thủ cho dù là ở cường giả như mây viêm trong bang cũng bài được với vang dội danh hào.

Tiêu bình tinh cân não vừa động, ngay sau đó la lối khóc lóc hô to: “Rõ ràng chính là đêm qua tông chủ chính miệng nói cho ta muốn ăn khoai lang hoàn, ngươi thế nhưng bôi nhọ ta! Chờ ta bẩm báo tông chủ nơi đó đi, không thể thiếu muốn phạt ngươi vì ta nhóm lửa phách sài!”

Liệt phong bị hắn một kích: “Hảo a! Chúng ta đây liền tìm tông chủ lý luận đi!”

Việc này trước sau là nháo tới rồi nham kiêu trước mặt. Đãi tiêu bình tinh ôm bị một mũi tên bắn phá sọt tre ủy khuất không thôi mà trở lại trong sơn trang khi, đã gần đến cơm điểm, liệt phong ôm ngực phiết đầu không xem hắn, hai người quyền nhiên một bộ cho nhau nhìn không thuận mắt bộ dáng, nhân một sọt khoai lang việc nhỏ quấy rầy tới rồi nham kiêu trong viện.

Lúc đó, nham kiêu đã đọc xong dư lại nửa cuốn luyện dược thư, lại vừa rồi hội kiến quá tiến đến bái phỏng giang hồ đồng minh, chính kiều chân bắt chéo nằm ở trong viện ghế mây thượng cái thư phơi nắng, trong mộng tựa hồ còn ăn thượng tâm tâm niệm niệm hồi lâu khoai lang hoàn.

Tiêu bình tinh tiến vào khi, chỉ thấy nham kiêu ỷ ở ghế mây thượng, một tay chống hàm dưới, một tay kia cuốn lên một sách quyển sách, xem đến hết sức chuyên chú.

Tiêu bình tinh vô cùng đáng thương vô cùng ủy khuất, đem ôm một đường chẻ tre sọt hướng trên mặt đất một ném, mắt mang nước mắt, cảm động đất trời mà gọi một tiếng: “Tông chủ, ngài phải vì ta làm chủ nha!”

Liệt phong lại là đuổi ở hắn phía trước ác nhân trước cáo trạng, hừ lạnh liếc mắt tiêu bình tinh, đối nham kiêu nắm tay nói: “Tông chủ, mới vừa rồi ta cùng với huynh đệ chút ở sau núi luyện võ, bất quá là luyện tập bắn tên khi không cẩn thận đánh vỡ này đầu bếp sọt tre, hắn phi kêu ta bồi hắn khoai lang cùng sọt không nói, còn nói này sọt khoai lang là đào tới cấp ngài làm khoai lang hoàn, ta xem là này tham ăn đầu bếp đào đến chính mình ăn đi!”

Nham kiêu không nói chuyện, lo chính mình cấp trong tay sách phiên trang.

“Tông chủ!” Tiêu bình tinh khóc sướt mướt, kỹ thuật diễn mãn phân, “Rõ ràng là ta sáng nay cần cù chăm chỉ mà vì ngài lên núi đào đất dưa, lại bị gia hỏa này một mũi tên bắn lạn sọt tre, một sọt khoai lang tất cả đều không có. Ta xem hắn bắn tên như vậy chuẩn, cố ý khó xử vì ta là việc nhỏ, nhưng chậm trễ ngài ăn khoai lang hoàn lại là đại sự nha!”

Nham kiêu làm như nheo mắt, ho nhẹ hai tiếng, buông thư, chấn thanh nói: “Hai người các ngươi đều nháo đến ta trước mặt tới, liền vì một sọt khoai lang bực này việc nhỏ?”

“Sự tình quan tông chủ ngài khẩu phục, như thế nào có thể xem như việc nhỏ đâu!” Tiêu bình tinh nhanh chóng tiếp miệng, một đôi cẩu cẩu mắt trung thành và tận tâm mà nhìn về phía nhà mình tông chủ.

Nham kiêu lại khụ hai hạ, không đi xem tiêu bình tinh thẳng lăng lăng ánh mắt: “Tiêu bình tinh, ngày sau ngươi không chuẩn trở lên sau núi. Được rồi, đi xuống bãi.”

Liệt phong hướng hắn cười đắc ý, tiêu bình tinh đang muốn rũ mặt lui ra ngoài, đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa bị nham kiêu gọi lại: “Tiêu bình tinh, ngươi lưu lại.”

“Được rồi!” Tiểu đầu bếp lập tức vui vẻ ra mặt mà dừng lại bước chân, xoay người hướng nham kiêu lấy lòng mà cười.

Đãi liệt phong rời đi sân, nham kiêu vừa mới buông sách, nhẹ giọng dò hỏi: “Sáng nay thượng từ nóc nhà thượng ngã xuống? Nhưng rơi đau?”

“Không đau không đau!” Tiêu bình tinh lại là cười, một trương thanh tú tuấn dật mặt có vẻ ngu đần.

Nham kiêu thu hồi ôn nhuận, hừ lạnh một tiếng, ngữ khí là hung tợn: “Biết không đau liền hảo.” Dứt lời, lại là từ trong lòng ngực nhảy ra một cái tiểu bình sứ, hướng tiêu bình tinh ném qua đi.

“Bản tông chủ tự mình luyện kim sang dược, trở về đắp thượng, thuốc đến bệnh trừ.” Nham kiêu toàn ngón cái thượng ngọc ban chỉ, không chút để ý.

Viêm giúp tông chủ tự mình sở luyện kim sang dược ở nơi nào không phải thiên kim khó cầu? Giờ phút này chính bình yên nằm ở tiêu bình tinh lòng bàn tay.

Tiêu bình tinh chạy nhanh đem tiểu bình sứ thu vào nhất dựa vô trong y túi, giương mắt đối nham kiêu sang sảng nói: “Đã biết, cảm ơn tông chủ!”

Nham kiêu một lần nữa chấp khởi sách, che khuất hắn khuôn mặt, chỉ còn lại có một đôi thanh triệt như nước suối mắt đen: “Hảo, nấu cơm đi thôi. Còn có, khoai lang hoàn sự tình, không được ở người ngoài trước mặt nói bậy.”

Tiêu bình tinh hì hì cười, hắn tựa hồ ở nham kiêu cố ý không đi xem chính mình trong mắt đọc ra một tia ý cười.

“Này liền đi, đi cho ngài làm khoai lang hoàn!”

TBC.

Quá ngọt này quá ngọt hai người bọn họ quá ngọt

Ghen ghét sử ta phát cuồng ta cũng tưởng cùng nham kiêu đại mỹ nhân yêu đương ( hèn mọn )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
28 nhiệt độ 9 điều bình luận  
Đêm dài trầm nghịch lưu quang: Ha ha ha, chân thật  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Hai người bọn họ đều ngoan!!!!  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Ngày hôm qua nhìn hai tập đấu phá ta khát vọng hồn xuyên tiêu Huân Nhi 😔😔  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Là ngu đần nhưng cũng sẽ chơi tâm cơ thảo tông chủ niềm vui ngốc sài!!!  
Molly: Quá ngoan  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	3. Chapter 3

[ hạo lỗi ] nguyệt nhi cao. | tam |  
Tam.

Muốn nói vì sao liệt phong đối hắn ôm có như vậy địch ý, tiêu bình tinh chính mình là minh bạch. Bất quá là bởi vì tại đây viêm giúp được giải nhất sơn trang trung, hắn này bé nhỏ không đáng kể đầu bếp đều không phải là viêm trong bang người thôi.

Viêm giúp đi vào thành trấn này bất quá là mười ngày trước sự tình.

Tiêu bình tinh là ở lần nọ xuống núi chọn mua khi, nghe chợ mồm năm miệng mười vài vị giang hồ nhân sĩ nói lên, nói là “Thiên hạ tà môn ma đạo đệ nhất” viêm giúp không biết vì sao thổi quét đến nên thành, này đã từng ở Giang Tả minh che chở hạ bình tĩnh mấy chục năm Giang Tả mười bốn châu, sợ không phải muốn thời tiết thay đổi.

Nhưng tiêu bình tinh rốt cuộc chỉ là cái vạn huyền trên núi cấp một oa sơn phỉ thiêu đồ ăn nấu cơm đầu bếp, hắn chắc chắn không quá để ý cái gì “Viêm giúp” cái gì “Giang Tả mười bốn châu”, hắn chỉ hiểu được kia oa tử sơn phỉ tham ăn thật sự, mỗi ngày không phải cá lớn chính là thịt heo.

Đãi tiêu bình tinh cõng mãn sọt tre nguyên liệu nấu ăn lên núi, mau tới rồi sơn trang chỗ, hắn nghe ra trong không khí gay mũi mùi máu tươi, thầm nghĩ không biết này sơn phỉ lại chém kia chỗ vô tội nhân gia. Tiêu bình tinh bước chân không ngừng, còn không đi đến sơn trang đại môn, đã bị một thanh tụ tiễn bắn trúng cẳng chân, hắn đau đến một quỳ, sọt tre thuận thế từ trên lưng chảy xuống, trầm trọng mà nện ở trên mặt đất.

Tiêu bình tinh còn không kịp kêu đau, đã bị người đem hai tay kiềm chế ở sau lưng, người nọ sức lực vô cùng lớn, chặt chẽ khóa lại hắn hành động.

“Nha, còn thừa cái người sống.” Sau lưng người nọ thản nhiên nói.

Tiêu bình tinh đau đến mồ hôi đầy đầu, thậm chí có thể cảm nhận được cẳng chân huyết lỗ thủng chính ra bên ngoài ào ạt mà chảy huyết, hắn cắn răng nhịn xuống, quay đầu vừa thấy, là một trương xa lạ nam nhân mặt.

Nam nhân trên tay căng thẳng: “Thành thật điểm!”

Bị nam nhân kiềm chế thủ đoạn càng đau, sợ là đã trật khớp. Tiêu bình tinh trong miệng một cổ tử mùi máu tươi, mồm to thở phì phò: “Ngươi là người phương nào…… Ngươi chẳng lẽ không biết, vạn huyền trên núi ở một oa sơn phỉ sao?”

Nam nhân cười, cúi người nhìn tiêu bình tinh thống khổ thần sắc, gằn từng chữ một nói: “Ta chỉ hiểu được, nơi đây từ đây đó là ta viêm bang địa bàn.”

Viêm giúp…… Là hôm nay hắn ở chợ xuôi tai nói, cái kia ăn thịt người không nhả xương tà môn ma đạo?

Tiêu bình tinh trước mắt tối sầm, sắp sửa ngất khi nam nhân xách theo hắn bỗng nhiên nhắc tới, chính như hắn ngày thường giết loài chim bay dễ như trở bàn tay. Tiêu bình tinh bị đau đớn bừng tỉnh, nghe kia nam nhân nói nói: “Đồ vô dụng, ngươi tánh mạng không đáng làm tông chủ xuống tay.”

Hắn cứ như vậy cực chật vật cực thống khổ mà bị đưa tới trong viện, trên đùi thương khiến cho hắn không thể không quỳ lạy trên mặt đất, hắn vùi đầu hướng bốn phía vừa thấy, từ trước diễu võ dương oai sơn phỉ đương gia nhóm giờ phút này đã tứ tung ngang dọc mà ở trong viện trở thành số cụ tử thi.

“Tông chủ, bắt được một người người sống, là sát là xẻo?” Nam nhân quỳ xuống đất nhất bái, đối trước mắt người cung kính nói.

Tiêu bình tinh tự giác sắp thở không nổi, một tay chống mà, mắt đầy sao xẹt, thế cho nên thấy không rõ trước mắt tả hữu hắn sinh tử bóng dáng. Hắn kiệt lực nói: “Đừng giết ta…… Chỉ cần ngươi không giết ta, ta nguyện ý vì ngươi làm trâu làm ngựa……” Nói đến không kịp nửa câu, hắn liền nôn ra một mồm to máu đen, xem ra kia tụ tiễn thượng định là lau độc.

Trong viện cười vang, giết người không chớp mắt như viêm giúp, như vậy hèn mọn lý do thoái thác bọn họ đã nghe qua vô số lần.

Tấm lưng kia lại là thong thả mà xoay người, tiêu bình tinh dần dần hướng về phía trước nhìn lại, tầm mắt từ tơ vàng long văn vạt áo, cứ thế người nọ mang mặt nạ mặt.

Như máu tà dương hạ, hắn thấy trước mắt người mày kiếm mắt sáng, mũi cao thẳng, đôi môi mỏng như anh cánh, má trái chỗ lạc một quả con bướm tiểu chí, có thể so với hắc diệu thạch hai tròng mắt trung không có một tia độ ấm.

Tại đây mất máu quá nhiều ý thức mơ hồ hết sức, tiêu bình tinh trong đầu lại chỉ có một ý niệm:

Này viêm giúp tông chủ, diện mạo thế nhưng như thế tuấn mỹ trác tuyệt, cử thế vô song.

Người nọ môi khẽ mở, thanh âm đạm như nước: “Nấu cơm, ngươi nhưng sẽ?”

Tiêu bình tinh gắt gao cầm người nọ áo choàng một góc, miệng vết thương đau đớn đã lan tràn đến toàn thân: “Sẽ, ta nguyên bản đúng là trong sơn trang đầu bếp……”

Tụ tiễn lại một lần bắn lại đây, lúc này đây bắn trúng đúng là tiêu bình tinh cầm cứu mạng rơm rạ tay. Hắn đau đến hô to một tiếng, thoát lực buông ra kia giác thêu bỉ ngạn hoa vật liệu may mặc.

Người nọ phất tay áo xoay người, lựa chọn người khác sinh tử với hắn mà nói giống như phúc chưởng tầm thường.

“Thu thập sạch sẽ. Đến nỗi người này, lưu lại bãi.”

Đãi ba ngày sau tiêu bình tinh tỉnh lại, mới hiểu được này từ trước sơn phỉ bá theo vạn huyền sơn, đã trở thành giang hồ tà giáo viêm bang tân cứ điểm. Cứ nghe viêm giúp sơ tới Giang Tả, nhu cầu cấp bách đặt chân nghỉ tạm chỗ, mà viêm giúp tông chủ vừa vặn nhìn trúng vạn huyền vùng núi thế hiểm trở, dễ thủ khó công, cảnh trí cũng không tồi, sơn trang kiến đến còn có vài phần phẩm vị, liền “Thỉnh” sơn phỉ làm ra tới.

Tiêu bình tinh đau về đau, khuất nhục về khuất nhục, nhưng tốt xấu bảo vệ một cái mạng nhỏ, huống chi với hắn này đầu bếp mà nói, cho ai nấu cơm chung quy bất quá là nấu cơm, viêm bang người tuy nói nhạo báng hắn khinh thường hắn, nhưng ít nhất không giống sơn phỉ thấp kém thô bỉ.

Lại huống chi, viêm giúp tông chủ sinh đến mắt ngọc mày ngài, mạo nếu Phan An, cho dù là mặt vô biểu tình bộ dáng cũng thập phần phong dật, kia trương mặt nạ dưới hờ khép không dấu mặt, dùng hết tiêu bình tinh bình sinh sở học sở hữu ca ngợi chi từ cũng hình dung không kịp nửa điểm, làm hắn nhìn thập phần cảnh đẹp ý vui. Ngẫu nhiên nếu là có thể nhìn thấy tông chủ một cái chớp mắt dung nhan, cũng kêu hắn phá lệ thỏa mãn.

Mà liệt phong, đúng là ngày ấy lấy hai quả tụ tiễn bị thương hắn suýt nữa không màng hình tượng đập đầu xuống đất, trảo hắn đến viêm giúp tông chủ trước mặt người.

Tự trước đó vài ngày khoai lang một chuyện đã qua hai ba ngày, nửa đêm khi tiêu bình tinh chính đệ vô số lần phiền não mà vô pháp đi vào giấc ngủ, chợt nghe đến trong viện một trận gió thanh, vội xoay người xuống giường dự bị đi một lần nữa hợp lại một hợp lại cỏ khô, đẩy cửa vừa thấy, trong đình viện lấy ánh trăng vì quần áo, đúng là làm hắn hàng đêm vô miên đầu sỏ gây tội bản nhân.

“Như thế nào, lại ngủ không được?”

Trăng tròn dưới, nham kiêu tuấn dật vô song, giống như thế ngoại tiên nhân.

Tiêu bình tinh đi vào sân, thập phần kinh hỉ: “Tông chủ, ngài như thế nào tới?”

Nham kiêu rũ mắt, như nước ánh trăng nhiễm hắn lông mi cùng môi mỏng: “Ngươi đều cho ta làm hai ngày hoặc toan hoặc khổ món ăn, ta như thế nào có thể không tới? Như thế nào, còn ở vì khoai lang sự tình giận dỗi?”

“Cái gì?! Ta không có nha!” Tiêu bình tinh vội vàng tự chứng trong sạch, nham kiêu tính tình không hảo hắn luôn luôn là biết được, hắn nhưng không nghĩ lại bị đá tạp.

Nham kiêu thong thả mà giương mắt, làm như tự hỏi một chút: “Thì ra là thế, xem ra là liệt phong kia tiểu tử chơi xấu hại ngươi.”

“Liệt phong?” Tiêu bình tinh minh bạch, xem ra là liệt phong cố ý ở hắn mấy ngày nay cấp nham kiêu làm trong thức ăn động tay chân, dễ chọc nham kiêu sinh khí, kêu tiêu bình tinh nếm chút khổ sở.

Nham kiêu nhíu mày xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương: “Hai người các ngươi nhưng thật ra ấu trĩ.”

Tiêu bình tinh tâm nói rõ ràng là liệt phong nơi chốn trêu chọc hắn, đang muốn mở miệng khi, nham kiêu đã vận công dừng ở mái hiên, phảng phất đứng ở đám mây: “Sớm chút nghỉ ngơi bãi, mấy ngày này trong bang vội thật sự, ngươi thiếu gây chuyện thị phi.” Ngay sau đó, người đã biến mất ở trong tầm nhìn.

Cho nên, tông chủ đại nhân nửa đêm tới hắn trong viện, chỉ là vì kêu hắn ít gây chuyện?

Tiêu bình tinh có chút nghẹn khuất lại cũng có chút không lý do vui sướng, chính vỗ về ngực chuẩn bị trở về phòng nghỉ tạm, tự trong rừng cây đột nhiên vụt ra một con toàn thân tuyết trắng bồ câu, nương ánh trăng yểm hộ lặng yên không một tiếng động mà dừng ở hắn đầu vai.

Tiêu bình tinh thân mình cứng đờ, giơ tay đem kia bồ câu tiếp được, ôm vào trong ngực thế lặn lội đường xa mà lông chim không chỉnh bồ câu trắng chải lông.

Hắn lẩm bẩm nói: “Không cần cấp, chờ một chút bãi……” Mục cực trông về phía xa, thần sắc toàn vô nham kiêu ở khi nhớ nhung ý cười.

TBC.

Chậm rãi tiến vào chủ tuyến lạp

Bối nồi hiệp · tiêu bình tinh hạ chương đem liên tục thượng tuyến ( nếu còn có hạ chương nói )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
18 nhiệt độ 8 điều bình luận  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Thích liền hảo hì hì  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Tiểu da gân: Oan uổng!!!  
Molly: Cường thụ nhược công rất thích  
tmntsn: Tiểu da gân… Bồ câu đưa tin… Hắn sẽ không bị bôi nhọ thành nằm vùng đi?  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Tiểu da gân —— thần bí mà nguy hiểm đẹp trai or đơn thuần yêu thầm trung đầu bếp  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	4. Chapter 4

[ hạo lỗi ] nguyệt nhi cao. | bốn |  
Bốn.

Nham kiêu trúng độc.

Dược liệu cùng sắc thuốc củi lửa vị sớm đã cái đi trong phòng bếp đồ ăn hương, tiêu bình tinh quạt tiểu trúc phiến ngồi xổm ngồi ở dược lò bên cơ hồ cả ngày, mới vừa chiên hảo một bộ dược, viêm bang người lập tức lại đưa lên tân dược liệu cùng phương thuốc tới.

Tiêu bình tinh là ở sắc thuốc hợp với chiên hơn phân nửa ngày khi, trong lòng dự cảm bất hảo bốc lên, lôi kéo viêm giúp tiến đến đưa dược liệu tiểu hỏa dò hỏi khi, mới biết được nham kiêu trúng độc một chuyện.

Đưa dược tiểu hỏa còn vội vàng phải đi, lưu lại tiêu bình tinh ngốc lăng tại chỗ.

Hôm qua hắn leo lên nham kiêu trong viện nóc nhà khi, còn thoáng nhìn ở đình viện lâm viên cùng hành lang dài họa các chi gian, nham kiêu đang ở múa kiếm, hôm nay thế nhưng thân trung kịch độc ốm đau trên giường, lang trung khai chén thuốc so tiêu bình tinh từ trước uống qua sở hữu dược thêm lên còn nhiều còn khổ.

Từ trước hắn nghe nói nham kiêu cực thiện luyện dược, y thuật cũng là nhất tuyệt, nhưng y giả không tự y, hiện giờ sơn trang tông chủ cũng đúng là viêm trong bang y thuật cao minh nhất nham kiêu hôn mê cả ngày không tỉnh, bên ngoài chẳng sợ tốt nhất lang trung cũng không thắng nổi nham kiêu chính mình luyện ba lượng viên đan dược.

Tiêu bình tinh lo lắng lại hoảng loạn, mấy lần hướng đưa dược tiểu hỏa cầu xin hay không nhưng chuẩn hắn đi xem nham kiêu, chẳng sợ chỉ là liếc mắt một cái, nhưng viêm giúp hiện giờ rắn mất đầu, chúng bang chúng tự cố không kịp, đối nham kiêu bệnh tình càng là nhọc lòng, tiêu bình tinh bất quá là sơn phỉ di lưu một người đầu bếp, không được viêm giúp tín nhiệm không nói, càng là đối giải nham kiêu độc không hề tác dụng.

Tiêu bình tinh không có cách nào, đành phải càng thêm ra sức mà phiến nha phiến, kỳ vọng phiến đến sắc thuốc có thể càng mau chút, nham kiêu cũng là có thể mau tốt hơn lên, thiếu chịu kịch độc tra tấn cùng thực dược chi khổ.

Cho đến ngày thứ ba, mới rốt cuộc nghe đưa dược tiểu ca nói tông chủ độc đã giải hơn phân nửa, lại uống thượng mấy uống thuốc, không ra năm ngày là có thể tỉnh lại. Tiêu bình tinh lúc này mới nhẹ nhàng thở ra, đang muốn cấp đưa dược tiểu ca đưa lên tích góp nhiều tháng một chút bạc vụn, hảo hối lộ người lặng lẽ mang chính mình đi gặp thượng nham kiêu một mặt, lại thấy phòng bếp cửa gỗ bị người mạnh mẽ đá văng, vài tên viêm giúp bang chúng hoặc cử đao hoặc lộng kiếm, hùng hổ mà đứng ở ngoài cửa.

“Tiêu bình tinh, nhớ trước đây tông chủ nhân từ lúc này mới tha cho ngươi một mạng, không nghĩ ngươi cũng không biết tốt xấu, dám can đảm ở tông chủ đồ ăn trung hạ độc!” Cầm đầu bang chúng tự tự leng keng. Vừa dứt lời, phía sau bang chúng sôi nổi tiến lên, ba lượng hạ liền đem tiêu bình tinh kiềm chế trên mặt đất.

“Ngươi đang nói cái gì?! Ta không có cấp tông chủ hạ độc! Không phải ta!” Tiêu bình tinh sắc mặt trắng bệch, biện giải lời nói tái nhợt vô lực, chỉ có thúc thủ bị người áp đi.

Tiêu bình tinh bị áp đến sơn trang trung một gian phòng chất củi, phòng ngoại gác có mấy tên viêm giúp bang chúng, nhậm tiêu bình tinh kêu phá giọng nói giải oan, cũng làm như không một người nghe thấy.

Nhưng nhất thời nửa ngày thế nhưng không người tiến đến xử trí hắn, một ngày tam cơm tuy nói thảm đạm chút nhưng thế nhưng cũng đều có người đúng hạn đưa lên.

Tiêu bình tinh âm thầm suy đoán, chỉ sợ nham kiêu chưa tỉnh lại, viêm trong bang người tuy lòng nghi ngờ hắn là hạ độc người, lại không làm chủ được nên xử trí như thế nào hắn, lúc này mới đem hắn giam giữ ở phòng chất củi trung, chờ đợi tông chủ độc giải tỉnh lại.

Đến nỗi hạ độc một chuyện, tiêu bình tinh tự nhiên là một vạn cái “Oan” tự.

Tưởng hắn mấy ngày này một lòng tất cả đều bị nham kiêu nhất tần nhất tiếu câu đi, nham kiêu mặt mày chợt tắt hắn tắc đau lòng, cười nhạt mở ra hắn tắc vui sướng, đối hắn nhiều lời một chữ hắn là có thể hưng phấn đến cả một đêm ngủ không được, thấy thượng một mặt liền đủ để kêu hắn tâm tâm niệm niệm vài cái canh giờ. Tiêu bình tinh đãi nham kiêu chỉ kém xẻo trái tim chắp tay đưa lên, như thế nào bỏ được ở nham kiêu đồ ăn trung hạ độc, kêu hắn nếm đến chẳng sợ một đinh điểm ốm đau chi khổ.

Tiêu bình tinh ở tứ phía không ra quang phòng chất củi trung biện không rõ canh giờ cùng số trời, quan đến hắn suýt nữa mất đi lý trí là lúc, phòng chất củi khoá cửa rốt cuộc bị mở ra.

Mấy ngày không gặp ánh mặt trời, tiêu bình tinh lấy tay che mặt, híp mắt nhìn lại, khe hở ngón tay chi gian, đúng là liệt phong.

“Tông chủ muốn gặp ngươi.” Liệt phong nhìn qua tiều tụy rất nhiều, xem ra mấy ngày này nham kiêu xảy ra chuyện, toàn bộ sơn trang toàn không được an bình.

Tiêu bình tinh ngơ ngác mà đứng dậy, không nói một lời, đi theo liệt phong phía sau đi ra phòng chất củi, xuyên qua trường đình cùng hành lang các, tới đến quen thuộc đình viện ngoại.

Liệt phong đứng yên ở một bên: “Tông chủ ở bên trong chờ ngươi.”

Tiêu bình tinh sờ một phen cằm, mấy ngày không gặp thiên nhật, hắn giờ phút này bộ dáng sợ là so liệt phong càng thêm nan kham, hắn thực sự không muốn chính mình này bộ dáng xuất hiện ở nham kiêu trước mặt. Nhưng nếu nham kiêu bằng lòng gặp hắn, có lẽ hắn còn có cơ hội chứng minh chính mình là trong sạch.

Tiêu bình tinh dừng một chút, thong thả tiến lên, bước vào nham kiêu sân.

Sơn sắc thâm trầm gian, nhẹ nhàng công tử trường thân ngọc lập, huyền y thanh lãnh, tóc đen tẫn tán, làm như ngay sau đó liền sẽ thuận gió trở lại.

“Tiêu bình tinh.” Nham kiêu xoay người lại, yên lặng kêu gọi hắn tên họ.

Tiêu bình tinh do dự mà giương mắt, chính như mấy ngày trước hắn mới gặp nham kiêu khi giống nhau, tầm mắt từ cho tới thượng, cuối cùng dừng lại ở nham kiêu tuấn dật khuôn mặt.

Nham kiêu thoạt nhìn vẫn như mới gặp khi giống nhau thần thái phi dương, tay cầm một phen nạm có thuý ngọc quạt xếp, đáy mắt ánh thành thạo thong dong, chỉ có không giống từ trước minh diễm môi mỏng, kể rõ hắn đã nằm trên giường nhiều ngày, tinh thần vô dụng sự thật.

“Tông chủ……” Tiêu bình tinh trong lòng thương tiếc lại áy náy, chỉ cảm thấy hốc mắt nóng lên, cưỡng chế trụ rơi lệ xúc động, nức nở nói, “Độc không phải ta hạ, ta không có biện pháp chứng minh, chính là cầu ngài nhất định phải tin tưởng ta, ta thật sự chưa bao giờ nghĩ tới yếu hại ngài……”

Nham kiêu thực nhẹ mà thở dài, tựa bất đắc dĩ cũng tựa thỏa hiệp: “Ta biết.”

Tiêu bình tinh một đốn: “Ngài…… Tin tưởng ta?”

“Nếu ngươi nói không phải ngươi làm, ta liền tin ngươi một hồi lại như thế nào?” Nham kiêu quạt xếp một tá, phiến đến không nhanh không chậm. Tiêu bình tinh trong lòng vui mừng, đang muốn lên tiếng, nham kiêu đã dắt ba phần nghiền ngẫm ý cười, môi khẽ mở, “Vậy ngươi cho rằng, hạ độc người hẳn là là ai?”

Bị nhốt ở phòng chất củi mấy ngày này, tiêu bình tinh cũng từng mấy lần suy tư một vấn đề này. Hắn trong lòng mơ hồ có một cái tên, một cái nói ra tất nhiên sẽ lệnh nham kiêu không vui tên.

“…… Liệt phong.” Tiêu bình tinh trầm ngâm hồi lâu, cuối cùng là quyết định nói ra lòng nghi ngờ.

Nham kiêu cười nhạt chợt tắt, trong chớp mắt thiếu niên tông chủ mặt mày đã không còn nữa thanh thiển lại minh diễm ý cười, mà là thống lĩnh bang phái khi ngạo nghễ cùng coi thường, hắn thanh âm lãnh đạm: “Liệt phong tuy từng ở ngươi đưa tới đồ ăn trung gian lận, nhưng tuyệt không sẽ hạ độc mưu hại ta.”

Chính như tiêu bình tinh suy nghĩ, liệt phong đã bái nhập viêm giúp gần mười năm, nãi nham kiêu thủ hạ thân tín, nham kiêu định sẽ không hoài nghi đến trên đầu của hắn. Tiêu bình tinh đành phải chắp tay nói: “Là.”

“Cũng thế.” Nham kiêu quạt xếp vừa thu lại, sắc mặt lãnh nếu huyền băng, cùng trong lời đồn ngạo thị thiên hạ viêm giúp tông chủ vô dị, “Hiển nhiên ngày khởi, ngươi xuống núi chọn mua khi nhưng nhiều hơn hỏi thăm, mưu tân công bãi.”

Mưu tân công? Nham kiêu đây là muốn đuổi hắn đi?

Tiêu bình tinh trong lòng rùng mình, như là rơi vào hầm băng, “Ngài…… Vẫn là không tin ta?”

Nham kiêu trên cao nhìn xuống, tiêu bình tinh sắc mặt thảm đạm, hắn lại ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ: “Đều không phải là không tin ngươi, chỉ là đãi đêm trăng tròn, viêm bang hội ra một chuyến xa nhà, sợ là sẽ không đã trở lại.

“Ngươi vẫn là sớm chút rời đi bãi.” Nói xong, nham kiêu đã đi vào hành lang gian, thân ảnh dần dần biến mất ở trường đình lúc sau.

TBC.

Ta thế nhưng cày xong ta cho rằng chính mình sẽ bồ câu ( ngươi )

Có điểm tạp văn tận lực viết đến kết thúc đi

Đoán xem nhìn đến đế là ai hạ độc? Đoán trúng có thể điểm cái hạo lỗi xe ( doge )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
14 nhiệt độ 4 điều bình luận  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Cảm ơn ngài thích!!!!!!!!  
Molly: Này thiên cư nhiên viết xong ta mới phát hiện rất thích áng văn chương này  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Tiểu da gân một lòng chỉ nghĩ cùng nham kiêu nói cái luyến ái hiện tại phải bị đuổi đi thảm 😭 a cái này hạ độc suy đoán não động thật lớn!!!! Bất quá không phải chính xác đáp án hì hì nham kiêu đại mỹ nhân xác thật có khác mưu hoa nhưng không phải hạ độc chuyện này  
huwei1983: A, tiểu da gân lập tức muốn hạ cương a, hảo khổ sở, tuy rằng lấy tiểu da gân tay nghề khẳng định có thể tìm được tân việc, chính là làm hắn rời đi nham kiêu chỉ sợ là muốn cho hắn thất hồn lạc phách. Nham kiêu là dùng dược luyện dược cao thủ, trừ phi so với hắn còn lợi hại dùng độc cao thủ mới có thể ám toán hắn, cho nên ta lớn mật suy đoán một chút, có phải hay không chính hắn có cái gì mưu hoa không thể làm mặt khác bất luận kẻ nào biết, vì thế chính mình cấp chính mình hạ độc, dấu người tai mắt  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	5. Chapter 5

[ hạo lỗi ] nguyệt nhi cao. | năm |  
Năm.

Tiêu bình tinh đã bảy ngày chưa từng gặp qua nham kiêu.

Ngày ấy, chỉ nham kiêu một câu tin hắn, hôm sau tiêu bình tinh tắc đã như ngày xưa đang ở quen thuộc trong phòng bếp, sơn trang trên dưới không một người dám can đảm nhắc lại hạ độc một chuyện.

Tuy nói tiêu bình tinh trong lòng rõ ràng mà minh bạch hạ độc người tuyệt phi chính mình, nhưng rốt cuộc độc là ở hắn đưa ra đi cấp nham kiêu đồ ăn trung phát hiện, hắn trong lòng áy náy, lại mấy ngày không được thấy nham kiêu một mặt, chỉ có rảnh rỗi liền lén lút ngồi xổm ven tường, kỳ vọng có thể nghe thấy chẳng sợ một đinh điểm cách vách trong viện nham kiêu động tĩnh.

Đến nỗi xuống núi mưu tân công một chuyện, tự nhiên là vẫn chưa tính toán quá. Tiêu bình tinh lưu tại viêm giúp sơn trang trung, vốn chính là vì nham kiêu, hiện giờ nham kiêu nếu thật muốn cùng viêm giúp một đạo phất tay áo đi xa, hắn nghĩ lại biện pháp lưu tại nham kiêu bên người có thể.

Ngày này, tiêu bình tinh như nhau thường lui tới, phàn thang thượng phòng, vỗ vỗ mái hiên thượng tro bụi, phủng một phen hạt dưa ngồi xuống, ngơ ngác mà nhìn về phía mục cập chỗ, nửa doanh một vòng nguyệt.

Ngày xưa cùng nham kiêu dưới ánh trăng đêm nói là lúc còn rõ ràng trước mắt, hiện giờ khoảng cách trăng tròn chi dạ lại chỉ còn năm ngày, tiêu bình tinh nghe xong mấy ngày góc tường, lại ở nham kiêu nóc nhà thổi mấy ngày gió lạnh, toàn khó có thể thấy được hắn chẳng sợ một mặt.

Hắn trong lòng thương cảm, đang muốn mất mát rời đi, lại nghe đến trong viện một trận tiếng vang, trầm ổn tiếng bước chân từ xa tới gần, nham kiêu tự trong phòng dạo bước mà ra, ngừng ở trong viện, hình như có sở cảm mà giương mắt hướng nóc nhà nhìn lại.

“Như thế nào, liền như thế yêu tha thiết ta này phương nóc nhà?” Nham kiêu nghênh nguyệt mà đứng, gió đêm khẽ vuốt hắn tấn gian tóc đen.

Tiêu bình tinh ngũ vị tạp trần, thiên ngôn vạn ngữ đều muốn nói cho người trong lòng nghe, nhưng hầu trung nghẹn ngào, nói ra chỉ còn lại có ít ỏi số ngữ quan tâm: “Tông chủ, ngươi hảo chút sao?”

Nham kiêu vẫn chưa trả lời, lòng bàn chân sinh phong, vận công phi đến mái hiên phía trên, chính dừng ở tiêu bình tinh bên cạnh: “Bất quá là ti tiện thủ đoạn thôi, như thế nào có thể bị thương ta.”

Tiêu bình tinh thấy nham kiêu mới vừa rồi vận công khi bước đi uyển chuyển nhẹ nhàng, dễ như trở bàn tay, nghĩ đến hẳn là đã khỏi hẳn, trong lòng không khỏi tùng một hơi: “Như thế liền hảo, mấy ngày này ta thấy không đến ngươi, cũng không biết tin tức của ngươi, lo lắng đến làm chuyện gì cũng vô tâm tư.”

Nham kiêu câu môi cười: “Thật sự, ngươi đúng như này lo lắng ta?”

“Đó là tự nhiên.” Tiêu bình tinh lập tức cho thấy cõi lòng, e sợ cho nham kiêu không tin hắn.

Nham kiêu nhấp môi lắc đầu, thật lâu sau, nặng nề nói: “Ta hiện giờ đã hảo toàn, ngươi nhưng yên tâm.”

Trong lòng một cục đá lớn rơi xuống đất, tiêu bình tinh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thoải mái sau không biết sao liền có chút buồn ngủ, cường chống mí mắt đối nham kiêu lải nhải: “Ta nghe nói viêm giúp tại đây trong chốn giang hồ gây thù chuốc oán rất nhiều, chẳng sợ ngài y thuật cao minh, cũng nên cẩn thận một chút.”

“Viêm giúp việc, ta đều có đúng mực, không tới phiên ngươi tới xen mồm.” Nham kiêu ngữ khí không vui.

Tiêu bình tinh vây được ý thức mơ hồ, chỉ hiểu được chính mình lại chọc nham kiêu không vui, lập tức mềm thanh âm mơ hồ nói: “Ta chẳng qua là lo lắng ngươi sao……”

“Cùng với lo lắng ta……” Nham kiêu nói đến một nửa, tiêu bình tinh đã không thắng nổi buồn ngủ dần dần hạp mục ngủ, hạo nguyệt nhô lên cao, rõ ràng mà chiếu ra nham kiêu đáy mắt không thêm che dấu châm chọc, “Không bằng lo lắng chính ngươi bãi, tiêu bình tinh.”

Giờ Dần, viêm bang chúng người đã giết tới vân lam sơn. Nham kiêu cưỡi ngựa lãnh ở trước nhất đầu, cầm trong tay ánh trăng trường kiếm, huề ba phần tà cười cùng bảy phần tàn nhẫn, tự lập tức phi thân mà xuống, kiếm pháp kỳ dị quả quyết, chiêu chiêu trí mệnh, không lưu tình chút nào, đánh đâu thắng đó, không gì cản nổi.

Vân lam tông trên dưới toàn nhận được tin tức xưng viêm giúp sẽ ở đêm trăng tròn đến phóng tuyên chiến, không nghĩ tới thế nhưng bị người trước tiên ước chừng năm ngày đêm tập, tông môn mọi người toàn vô phòng bị, phàm viêm giúp nham kiêu nơi đi đến, vân lam tông không một người may mắn còn tồn tại.

Thôi, nham kiêu hạ xuống vân sơn trước mặt, nhìn cũng không nhìn đối phương liếc mắt một cái, rũ mắt chuyên tâm vì ái kiếm chà lau vết máu. Hắn đã chém giết lâu ngày, thế nhưng vẫn còn phát không tổn hao gì, huyền sắc trường bào thượng mấy không một chỗ nhăn nếp gấp.

“Giết ta viêm giúp huynh đệ, thiết trí gian tế thăm ta viêm giúp nội tình, bối ngầm độc mưu toan mưu hại bản tông chủ.” Nham kiêu từng câu từng chữ, không chút để ý lại tự tự kiên định, “Ngươi vân lam tông sợ không phải chán sống?”

Nói xong, tựa như thân thể hóa kiếm giống nhau, nham kiêu sắc bén kiếm pháp đã hướng vân lam tông tông chủ thẳng chỉ mà đi, thẳng bức vân sơn mặt.

Kiếm phong sắp sửa đâm vào vân sơn ấn đường một khắc, nham kiêu động tác lại bỗng nhiên đình chỉ, hai mắt đỏ lên, chống ngực nôn ra một búng máu. Phía sau viêm giúp bang chúng nôn nóng hô to, nham kiêu cường chống ngẩng đầu, mày kiếm trói chặt, khóe mắt muốn nứt ra, khóe miệng nhiễm huyết.

Vân sơn thực hiện được cười: “Nham kiêu tiên sinh là luyện dược người, ta tự nhiên không trông cậy vào có thể lấy độc sát ngươi. Độc có thể giải, cổ lại không thể. Bất quá là chỉ cần ngươi động giết ta chi tâm, liền sẽ bị gặm cắn tẫn ngũ tạng lục phủ cổ trùng thôi.”

Tới rồi viện trợ vân lam tông đệ tử đã càng ngày càng nhiều, dần dần đem một phen ác chiến sau thể lực giảm đi viêm bang chúng người vây quanh ở trung gian.

Vân sơn phất đi trước mắt kiếm: “Nham kiêu tiên sinh, ngũ tạng lục phủ đều bị gặm cắn chi khổ, như thế nào?”

Tự nhiên là thực cốt chi đau, phảng phất ngũ mã phanh thây, lại đem tứ chi để vào liệt hỏa trung nướng nướng giống nhau. Nham kiêu lại vô khí lực, quỳ xuống đất căng kiếm, cảm giác đau chính không ngừng đem hắn ở thanh tỉnh cùng hôn mê gian lôi kéo, giờ phút này hắn thậm chí chỉ nguyện nhất kiếm đem chính mình đánh gục.

“Vân sơn…… Ngươi…… A!” Ngay cả chuôi kiếm cũng rốt cuộc cầm không được, tay phải tự kiếm phong trượt xuống, nham kiêu lại cảm thụ không đến da thịt hoa khai chi khổ, ngũ tạng lục phủ xuyên tim chi đau đã sắp sửa làm hắn điên cuồng.

Viêm giúp đã bị vây quanh, vân sơn kiếm liền phải đem nham kiêu đầu tước lạc hết sức, tự giữa không trung bỗng nhiên rơi xuống một người thanh y nam tử, sử chính là trong chốn giang hồ ít có người biết thất truyền kiếm pháp, công phu cấp tiến mà bức thiết, nhanh chóng đem nham kiêu chung quanh mọi người đánh lui, không kịp chớp mắt hết sức, nam tử đã đem nửa ngất nham kiêu vây quanh trong ngực, thuận gió biến mất ở mênh mang trong bóng đêm.

TBC.

Vạn tự đều mau kết thúc ta thật sự không tư cách vịnh có bình luận sao?

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
15 nhiệt độ 6 điều bình luận  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Cấp tiểu da gân anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân bài mặt 💅🏻  
Không gì hảo thuyết chính là văn hoang a: A tiểu da gân nguyên lai sâu như vậy tàng không lộ sao  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Dùng hạo lỗi ái nị tịnh tới giải!  
huwei1983: Tiểu da gân quả nhiên không phải bình thường đầu bếp! Chính là nham kiêu cổ độc muốn như thế nào giải a?  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ta cái này ooc tiểu da gân có thể là ta bình sinh hận nhất, chính là khi dễ ta tức phụ!!  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	6. Chapter 6

[ hạo lỗi ] nguyệt nhi cao. | sáu |  
Sáu.

Tỉnh lại lúc sau, thân thể là trọng tố mệt mỏi cùng bủn rủn, trong đầu phảng phất ngâm nước muối, tư duy thong thả mơ hồ. Mặc dù là vô tận hôn mê cùng hắc ám đều so tỉnh lại sau mềm nhũn vô lực dễ chịu.

Nham kiêu chống thân mình ngồi dậy, ý thức thoáng thu hồi chút, nhìn quanh bốn phía chính mình đặt mình trong trong đó phòng ngủ, phòng không tính rộng mở, cũng may ngũ tạng đều toàn, ba lượng trương đệm mềm phô ở bãi có trà cụ tiểu mộc mấy bên, giường nhỏ hẹp lại ấm áp thoải mái, ỷ tường mà kiến kệ sách bên rơi rụng đầy đất sách, lư hương trung châm khí vị di người hương.

Nham kiêu giơ tay ý đồ đi mở ra sụp biên mộc cửa sổ, hắn nghe thấy được ngoài cửa sổ điểu đề cùng gió nhẹ thổi qua trúc diệp thanh âm.

Đang lúc hắn nhân tứ chi vô lực bất hạnh liền mở cửa sổ này một đơn giản động tác đều không thể hoàn thành mà thở dài khi, trúc chướng môn bị người đẩy ra, một thân thủy sắc bố y tiểu đồng tử bưng dược đi vào tới, tiểu đồng sắc mặt không tốt, ngạnh muốn giả bộ một phen phảng phất không thấy được nham kiêu bộ dáng, đem đựng đầy dược mộc bàn thật mạnh phóng thượng bàn, dạo bước đi lư hương chỗ tục hương.

Nham kiêu nhìn thú vị, hỏi: “Ngươi là vài tuổi nhập Lang Gia sơn?”

Đồng tử thở phì phì mân mê lư hương động tác một đốn, theo bản năng trở về thanh “Ngươi như thế nào biết……” Lại ngạnh sinh sinh đem “Đạo” tự nuốt hồi trong bụng, đổi hảo hương, lại đi vào kệ sách bên, tỉ mỉ mà thế phòng ngủ nguyên chủ nhân sửa sang lại sách, một bộ “Bổn đồng tử lại cứ bất hòa ngươi nói chuyện” bộ dáng.

Nham kiêu cũng không giận, ôn nhu hỏi lại: “Ngươi tuổi như vậy tiểu đã ở vì Lang Gia các làm việc, ta đoán hẳn là là bị các chủ thu lưu đứa trẻ bị vứt bỏ bãi. Ngươi tên là gì?”

Đồng tử làm như “Hừ” thanh, tiếp tục nhặt lên rơi rụng sách lại nhất nhất đem này thả lại giá thượng.

“Ta xem ngươi sinh đến mặt mày thanh tú, chính là tính tình không được tốt.” Nham kiêu rốt cuộc căng ra cửa sổ, trước mắt là sương khói lượn lờ khe núi rừng trúc, chim hoàng oanh cùng bồ câu trắng ở trong đó truy đuổi. Gió nhẹ phất quá, nham kiêu ở mặt nạ hạ tràn ra cười nhạt, “Lang Gia sơn phong cảnh chắc chắn không tồi, nhưng nếu là suốt ngày vây với này một ngọn núi đầu một tòa lâu, không khỏi quá mức không thú vị. Tiểu đồng, ngươi có từng nghĩ tới xuống núi nhìn một cái? Nếu là ta nói, ta nhưng mang ngươi đi ô thản thành, đi bạc thành, đi viêm giúp, đi nếm hết nhân thế gian tất cả hồng trần, ngươi có bằng lòng hay không?”

Đồng tử cuối cùng là sửa sang lại hảo kệ sách, xoay người, khuôn mặt non nớt, ánh mắt thanh triệt quật cường như nhau năm đó tiêu viêm: “Tiên sinh ngày gần đây tốt nhất không cần làm xuống núi chi tưởng, nếu là ngươi cổ độc tái phát, thế nào cũng phải liên lụy bình tinh sư huynh lại quỳ thượng mấy cái canh giờ đi thỉnh các chủ tới y ngươi không thể. Tiên sinh vẫn là mau chóng uống dược, hảo sinh dưỡng bệnh, đến lúc đó lại xuống núi cũng không muộn.”

Nham kiêu rũ mắt, nhớ tới ngày đó hắn thống khổ khó nhịn hết sức bị người chặn ngang bế lên, lúc đó hắn đã đau đến căng đui mù da, chỉ có thể nghe thấy một cổ củi gạo mắm muối hợp lại cỏ khô cùng khói dầu hương vị, hắn ra sức tránh thoát, lại bị người nọ lấy chân thật đáng tin lực độ gắt gao khóa trong ngực trung.

“Ngươi bình tinh sư huynh…… Ở nơi nào?” Hắn vì sao không tự mình tới xem ta.

“Ở các chủ xử phạt quỳ đâu!” Đồng tử căm giận nhiên, sắp sửa rời đi trước, tựa hồ là càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy là hắn nham kiêu hại sư huynh, xoay người cùng người làm cái mặt quỷ, lúc này mới hừ hừ rời đi.

Đãi nhân đi rồi, nham kiêu cường chống thân mình xuống giường, đến mộc mấy liền bưng dược, trong lòng một mặt cười thầm xem ra này tiểu đồng chắc chắn đối chính mình chán ghét thật sự, một mặt nghe dược đó là một cổ lệnh người lưỡi sợi tóc ma cay đắng, bưng dược trầm ngâm không thể hạ khẩu.

“Ngươi nếu lại không uống, ta liền tự mình uy ngươi.” Quen thuộc lại lãnh đạm thanh âm.

Nham kiêu khóe miệng một nhấp, ý cười toàn vô, giương mắt nhìn lại, tiêu bình tinh không biết khi nào đã ôm ngực đứng ở cửa gỗ bên, tóc dài thúc đến giỏi giang thoải mái thanh tân, một bộ xanh đá trường y phác hoạ thon dài dáng người, bên hông trụy bích như nước suối ngọc, trong tay là bên người bội kiếm, bộ dáng mát lạnh tập người, lại vô nửa điểm vạn huyền trong núi mềm yếu lại dễ nói chuyện tiểu đầu bếp bóng dáng.

Nham kiêu vẫn luôn biết được tiêu bình tinh dung mạo xuất chúng, lại cũng không biết, nguyên lai hắn chỉ cần hơi một tá giả, liền đã là ngọc thụ lâm phong, thanh dật vô song.

“Ta như thế nào có thể tin ngươi, tin này dược không độc?” Nham kiêu rũ mắt nhìn về phía chén thuốc, chén thuốc chua xót, chiếu ra hắn càng thêm chua xót khuôn mặt.

Tiêu bình tinh đến gần, phất tay áo ngồi xếp bằng ở hắn đối diện, thần sắc cùng thanh âm đều là không thể nề hà dung túng: “Nham kiêu tiên sinh biết rõ bách thảo, nói vậy chỉ cần thoáng vừa nghe liền có thể biết được này dược phương thuốc, là độc là dược ngươi thật sự không biết? Càng muốn lấy này thử ta?”

Nham kiêu cười lạnh: “Quý các đại ẩn với thị, kiếm thuật cũng hảo y thuật cũng hảo, đều cùng ta biết rõ bất đồng, nham kiêu có tài đức gì, như thế nào nhìn thấu quý các phương thuốc?”

Tiêu bình tinh thanh triệt mắt đen nhìn chăm chú vào hắn, khuôn mặt ôn nhu như nước, từ trước hàng đêm phàn hắn nóc nhà tiểu đầu bếp cũng luôn là như vậy nhìn chăm chú nham kiêu: “Bất quá là thuốc bổ thôi. Ngươi thật sự không tin ta?”

Nham kiêu không nói, lại không hề do dự, dương đầu đem chén thuốc uống xong —— hắn tự nhiên đã nghe ra phương thuốc, xác thật bất quá là mấy vị bổ dưỡng dưỡng thân dược liệu thôi.

Tiêu bình tinh nhẹ nhàng thở ra, thanh âm phóng đến càng nhu, trấn an nói: “Các chủ đã thế ngươi giải cổ độc, chỉ là nội tạng bị hao tổn, thân mình còn cần điều dưỡng mấy ngày, cần đến ba bốn năm tỉ mỉ chăm sóc mới nhưng phục hồi như cũ. Ngươi thả an tâm nghỉ tạm, Lang Gia các trung sẽ không có người hại ngươi.”

Đang muốn đoan dược rời đi, thủ đoạn lại bị người chặt chẽ chế trụ. Tiêu bình tinh không ngờ độc giải sau khi tỉnh dậy vốn nên thân thể mềm nhũn nham kiêu lại vẫn có như vậy lực đạo, xoay người xem hắn, đối thượng chính là một đôi nhiễm huyết mắt.

“Ngươi gạt ta.” Nham kiêu lời nói bình tĩnh, gợn sóng bất kinh, hắc mâu trung lại phảng phất thiêu đốt nóng cháy ngọn lửa.

Loại này ánh mắt tiêu bình tinh chưa từng gặp qua, ngay cả mới gặp nham kiêu khi, đối phương đã giết chóc đến đỏ mắt, lại cũng không giống như vậy lạnh như băng sương lại hận thấu xương.

Tiêu bình tinh trong lòng đau xót, nghẹn ngào một chút, cưỡng chế run rẩy, đối thượng nham kiêu mắt, bình tĩnh nói: “Ngươi không phải cũng là? Sớm đã phát hiện ta thân phận lại không làm vạch trần, phản lợi dụng ta cấp vân sơn nghỉ tin tức.”

“Ngươi gạt ta.” Nham kiêu yên lặng lặp lại, chế trụ tiêu bình tinh động tác đã hao hết hắn toàn thân sức lực, hắn bất quá là hư trương thanh thế thôi, nếu là tiêu bình tinh tại nơi đây đem hắn giết chết, hắn cũng toàn vô nửa điểm sức phản kháng.

Nham kiêu yêu cầu một đáp án.

An thần hương khói nhẹ ở trong phòng tràn ngập, tiêu bình tinh thực nhẹ mà thở dài, tay vừa lật, dễ như trở bàn tay mà hóa giải nham kiêu lực độ, hắn phản nắm lấy nham kiêu liên tiếp hai lần ốm đau sau tái nhợt tay, hắn không có dũng khí lại trực diện nham kiêu đối hắn hận ý, cho nên tiêu bình tinh chỉ là rũ mắt, nhìn chăm chú vào nham kiêu mảnh khảnh ngón tay cùng xương tay hoa văn.

Hắn nói được rất chậm, như là sợ hãi nham kiêu nghe không rõ, càng như là sợ hãi chính mình không còn có nói lần thứ hai dũng khí.

“Nham kiêu, lòng ta duyệt với ngươi.”

TBC.

Là chọc nham kiêu sinh khí sau túng túng mà sứt sẹo mà hống tức phụ vui vẻ ca cao liên liên tiêu · giả đầu bếp · thật ảnh đế · bình tinh

Gần nhất ta trong đầu đã không phải hai người bọn họ ngươi tới ta đi mà yêu đương mà là điên cuồng kịch liệt mà doi ( ngươi từ từ )

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
22 nhiệt độ 10 điều bình luận  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Hẳn là chính là cuối cùng chương!!! Sau đó phiên ngoại lái xe!!!!!!! ( bách thật )  
A trát: Chờ mong chương sau!  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Đúng đúng đúng nham kiêu tính tình thực tốt sẽ ( trước đánh hắn một đốn ) tha thứ hắn  
A trát: Tiểu da gân ngươi nếu như bị bắt cóc ngươi liền chớp chớp mắt, ngươi tức phụ nhi sẽ tha thứ ngươi 23333  
Ngọc đuốc tân: Tiểu da gân: Ta là vô tâm ( ủy khuất ) hạ chương tiểu da gân phải hảo hảo nhận sai giải thích  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	7. Chapter 7

[ hạo lỗi ] nguyệt nhi cao. | bảy |Fin.|  
Bảy.

Bóng đêm vô biên, trăng sáng sao thưa, lâm phong thanh đạm, hỗn loạn ba phần rượu hương. Sơn gian trong đình viện, bạch y thiếu niên nhanh nhẹn múa kiếm, đúng như trác tuyệt trích tiên. Trường kiếm như nước, gợi lên ba lượng nhỏ vụn trúc diệp, trúc diệp vờn quanh thân kiếm, thiếu niên câu môi cười, xoay người múa kiếm, nước chảy mây trôi, tóc đen như thác nước, tuấn mỹ dung nhan dưới ánh trăng hoặc biến mất hoặc hiện ra.

Một vũ kết thúc, thiếu niên thu kiếm vào vỏ, sải bước ngồi xuống với dưới tàng cây bàn dài bên, chấp khởi lả lướt bích ngọc ly, ngửa đầu lưu loát mà uống cạn ly trung mát lạnh rượu.

Lãnh nếu ánh trăng chén rượu thưởng thức nơi tay chỉ gian, thiếu niên thong thả mà giương mắt: “Ngươi thân mình chưa hảo toàn, không nên uống rượu.”

Nửa đêm hành lang dài trung, nham kiêu một thân huyền sắc áo đơn bối tay mà đứng, như là sớm đã ở hành lang trung lâu ngày.

Khi đến quý thu, ban đêm lương bạc, tiêu bình tinh thấy hắn chỉ một thân áo đơn, liền kiện áo choàng cũng chưa mang, mặt mày vừa nhíu, đứng dậy xuyên qua đình viện đến hắn bên người, giải áo ngoài thế hắn phủ thêm, trong lúc vô tình chạm đến nham kiêu ỡm ờ ngón tay, đột nhiên thấy hắn nhiệt độ cơ thể hơi thấp, vội lại thay người nắm thật chặt áo choàng.

Nham kiêu từ chối động tác cuối cùng là cứng lại, rũ xuống tay, dời mắt không đi xem tiêu bình tinh con ngươi: “Ngươi hôm nay nhã hứng rất cao, đêm khởi múa kiếm.”

Nham kiêu rất nhỏ lảng tránh tiêu bình tinh thu hết đáy mắt, lúc đó nham kiêu đã ở Lang Gia các trung tiểu trụ nửa tháng có thừa, nửa tháng tới nay, nham kiêu nơi chốn lảng tránh hắn mâu thuẫn hắn, mà nay thế nhưng ngầm đồng ý hắn vì chính mình mặc quần áo, tiêu bình tinh đã thập phần vui mừng.

“Hôm nay ánh trăng vừa lúc, không khỏi liền tay ngứa dục vũ thượng một vũ.” Tiêu bình tinh ôn hòa mà cười, nắm nham kiêu đi vào trong viện, dìu hắn ngồi trên bàn dài bên đệm hương bồ phía trên, chính mình tắc ngồi xếp bằng ngồi trên mặt đất, “Đối đãi ngươi thân mình toàn hảo, ta hai người nhưng một đạo múa kiếm, một đạo uống rượu ngắm trăng. Đến lúc đó rét đậm, Lang Gia trên núi nhất định tuyết trắng xóa, ta liền ngày ngày thế ngươi ấm tay ôn rượu.”

Nham kiêu mắt điếc tai ngơ, mấy ngày này tiêu bình tinh ngày ngày ở bên tai hắn nói chút không biết xấu hổ làm ra vẻ lời nói, mới đầu hắn viêm giúp tông chủ thượng nghe được mặt đỏ cổ hồng, chỉ hai chữ “Tâm duyệt” liền đổ đến hắn á khẩu không trả lời được, mà nay nhật tử quá đến lâu rồi, tiêu bình tinh lời âu yếm cũng nghe được càng nhiều, nham kiêu tự nhiên không còn nữa lúc đầu ngượng ngùng.

“Lại là không thể.” Nham kiêu liền liếc hắn một cái đều vô, lén lút đổ ly rượu, “Ở Lang Gia sơn lạc tuyết phía trước, ta tất nhiên sớm đã xuống núi đi.”

Tiêu bình tinh không lưu tình chút nào đoạt nham kiêu lặng lẽ đảo tới giải nghiện rượu, cưỡng chế trụ đáy mắt không tha, ôn nhuận biểu tình như nhau ngày xưa, hắn cười nói: “Kia cũng muốn ngươi trước dưỡng hảo thân mình, ta mới nhưng yên tâm hứa ngươi xuống núi.”

Nham kiêu bị bắt cái hiện hình, chỉ phải hít hít cái mũi nghe nghe rượu hương đỡ thèm, chống cằm, nghiêng đầu đối thượng tiêu bình tinh thanh triệt đôi mắt: “Tiêu bình tinh, ngươi đại nhưng không cần đối ta như vậy hảo.”

Tiêu bình tinh tự nhiên minh bạch hắn ngụ ý. Hắn tuy đã cùng nham kiêu giải thích quá, chính mình lẫn vào viêm giúp bất quá là chịu các chủ gửi gắm thám thính chút giang hồ tình báo, ai ngờ vân lam tông không bằng sử cái gì thủ đoạn, thế nhưng tiệt tới rồi hắn đưa về Lang Gia các tin tức, cũng mượn này đả kích nham kiêu cùng viêm giúp. Đến nỗi vân sơn cấp nham kiêu hạ độc một chuyện, tiêu bình tinh càng là oan uổng, nói vậy ngọn nguồn là vân lam tông nghe được thân phận của hắn, thiết kế mượn hắn tay mưu hại nham kiêu.

Nề hà tiêu bình tinh lừa gạt hắn thật là sự thật, nham kiêu vẫn để ý đã từng lừa gạt, càng để ý hắn hai người giang hồ chính phái cùng võ lâm tà giúp chi biệt.

Tiêu bình tinh thở dài, thừa dịp ban đêm yên tĩnh rượu kính phía trên, nhỏ giọng xoa nham kiêu tay, thành kính mà ôn nhu mà gọi hắn danh: “Nham kiêu, ta mới gặp ngươi khi liền vừa gặp đã thương. Ở vạn huyền sơn làm đầu bếp thật sự thực nghẹn khuất, ta tiêu bình tinh tốt xấu là Lang Gia các Đại sư huynh, ở viêm giúp lại chỉ phải làm bộ người bình thường bị chịu khi dễ. Nhưng ta chỉ cần suy nghĩ một chút ngươi, suy nghĩ một chút kia nhà tranh cách vách đó là ngươi sân, suy nghĩ một chút ta sở làm đồ ăn đều đem từ ngươi nhấm nháp, ta liền vui mừng đến ngủ không được, vì thế ta hàng đêm leo lên phòng tìm ngươi, chung có một ngày ngươi cùng ta tán phiếm nói chuyện, chẳng qua mười tới câu, ngươi ngữ khí ngươi biểu tình, ta đến nay vẫn rõ ràng trước mắt.

“Ngươi mang theo viêm giúp đi ngày ấy, bên ta vừa tỉnh tới, thấy bốn bề vắng lặng, liền hiểu được ngươi định là không tín nhiệm ta, dấu diếm ta mang viêm giúp đi vân lam tông trả thù. Khi đó ta thượng không biết vân sơn đối với ngươi hạ cổ độc, trong lòng lo lắng, một đường ra roi thúc ngựa chạy đến vân lam tông, lúc chạy tới lại thấy ngươi đã trung cổ đem chết, ta bi thống khó nhịn, ôm ngươi một đường vận công hồi Lang Gia sơn, ngươi ở ta trong lòng ngực sốt cao không lùi, suy yếu mà không mở ra được mắt, thường xuyên ở ta bên tai nói chút lệnh nhân tâm đau nói mớ. Ta liền tưởng, nếu ngươi đã chết, ta tiêu bình tinh tuyệt không sống một mình.

“Nham kiêu, ta ái xem ngươi cười, không yêu xem ngươi nhíu mày càng không yêu xem ngươi ốm đau trên giường. Ta từng tưởng, vì sao ta cố tình yêu ngươi? Nghĩ tới nghĩ lui, ta tưởng đúng là bởi vì là ngươi, ta mới có thể yêu. Nham kiêu, ta rất có kiên nhẫn, ngươi nhất thời không tiếp thu ta, ta liền chờ nhất thời, một năm không tiếp thu ta, ta liền chờ một năm, 5 năm 10 năm cũng không nếm không thể. Chỉ nguyện chung có một ngày, quân tâm tựa lòng ta.”

Tình cảm nóng cháy, tự tự dốc hết tâm huyết.

Nham kiêu trầm ngâm, xuất khẩu lời nói lại cực kỳ lãnh đạm: “Tiêu bình tinh, ngươi uống say.”

“Ta không……” Say tự chưa nói ra, tiêu bình tinh quả thực đã nghiêng đầu hạp mắt, ở hắn nằm ngã vào bàn sau, tựa hồ ở khóe mắt chỗ rơi xuống một con khiếp đảm con bướm.

Nham kiêu đi ngày ấy, đúng là Lang Gia sơn năm ấy trận đầu tuyết.

Hắn ai cũng không nói cho, đến tiêu bình tinh như tầm thường đi hắn trong phòng gọi người thần khởi, mới phát hiện trong phòng đã không có một bóng người.

Tiêu bình tinh lo lắng hắn thân mình đơn bạc, như thế hạ tuyết thiên như thế nào có thể thuận lợi xuống núi, đang muốn thay quần áo đi tìm, lại thấy đầu giường giá cắm nến ép xuống thư từ, run rẩy mở ra, trong đó chữ viết thanh lệ tao nhã, đúng là nham kiêu chữ viết.

“Quấy rầy quý các nhiều ngày, thỉnh cầu thay ta cảm tạ các chủ ân cứu mạng, phi lưu đưa dược chi nghĩa. Đa tạ ngươi dốc lòng chăm sóc, bên ta nhưng khỏi hẳn. Chỉ là ngươi nói Lang Gia sơn cảnh tuyết vô song, ta lại đã mất tâm lại xem.

Nhiên, nếu là ngày nọ ngươi ở các trung không thú vị, đại nhưng xuống núi tìm ta. Ta nhưng mang ngươi đi ô thản thành, đi bạc thành, đi viêm giúp, đi nếm hết nhân thế gian tất cả hồng trần.

Tiêu bình tinh, ngươi có bằng lòng hay không?”

Fin.

Tiểu da gân múa kiếm hình ảnh thỉnh tham khảo bảng hai tên trường hợp là ta cơ tim tắc nghẽn hiện trường

Này phi lưu phi bỉ phi lưu chỉ là lận thần cấp sau lại thu dưỡng đứa trẻ bị vứt bỏ đặt tên phi lưu mà thôi xem như một cái trứng màu đi

Cuối cùng nham kiêu tin nói kỳ thật chính là thượng chương nham kiêu đối phi lưu nói bởi vì từ ban đầu đây là nham kiêu tưởng đối tiêu bình tinh lời nói hắn tưởng cùng tiêu bình tinh cùng nhau du lịch giang hồ, làm thần tiên quyến lữ thẳng đến trước khi đi mới buông khúc mắc đem trong lòng nói nói cho bình tinh

Ta rốt cuộc có thể viết phiên ngoại rốt cuộc có thể viết hai người bọn họ như vậy như vậy nhưỡng nhưỡng tương tương!!!

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Ngọc đuốc tân  
Triển khai toàn văn  
17 nhiệt độ  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


	8. Phiên ngoại (cập nhật)

http://renswjszyydg.lofter.com/post/3f1f68_1c6636cf0


End file.
